mystery's life
by protofanforever
Summary: this my tale of well me my life before and after and now i was always a good kid but then it all seem to give me no satisfaction that use give then i had meet them Jeff eyeless jack and now well i'm happy being proxy my life is great i am friends with all the creepypastas in the masion and now little on the streets NOTE the chapter is going to second
1. in the beginning

Name mystery or Clyde Slender

Age 122 human years (body physical age 19)

Weapons sword scythe magic plasmids black light then powers

Clothing: a red spotted suit a mask a tie and umbrella with a question mark home clothing a hoodie and jeans and satchel(filled with my weapons) physical appearance blonde hair a cut smile a small scar going down the bridge of the nose

Relationships wife zero "father" slender man brother silver sister in-law Jane bff/kb jeff "Mother" korbyn camo pet and friend living kinship; a sister and niece

Education DWMA Hogwarts SCP facility BlackWatch


	2. my dream or was it a vision

That dream

I have been having these dreams where I had met Jeff and eyeless jack I said hello they had started to run I had said stop running, I know you. Jeff said "stay away mortal or die" seriously this old shenanigans I kept running until they jumped into the old well in the forest I guess it would be filled up but I decide to jump in when I jumped the ground at the bottom opened up I entered this vortex I heard screams a few seconds later I was on the street this world was beautiful there monsters from every creepy-pasta I have heard about the sky was red like young red wine I saw them they had ran in to the metro I followed them thankfully I had kept my mask on me(think of Ichigo hollow vast lord mask) I 'll never catch up wait how about I shadow walk I remember how from my encounter with slender-man ok *acts tired*ha slow down Jeff: ha looks like the slowpoke couldn't keep up (hmm I know their heading to the mansion) * shadow-walks* ( think something almost like teleporting) * I end up on my bed here at the mansion* nice I can feel them coming this way I can surprise them*I slide down the railing of the stairs* ha ha I have you he he* I jump of the rail and tackle them to the ground* I win ha he*I get off him and jeff "smiles"* well good job for a human you might make a good proxy *I interject * hey I have what it takes I can handle whatever you can throw at me however it may be torture starvation hyperthermia whatever


	3. my life summed up

All my life was boring your average until I had met them but now I'm a proxy I am friends with everyone in the mansion I sometimes have to break up fights I but love everyone they are great and every day's is an adventure I always have time to help out I'm Jeff's proxy/bestie but I've picked up some "talents" from spending time with the other pastas Ben's hacking E.J.'s taste for organs mine is the heart mainly and eyes for a snack here is a little info about myself my name was Clyde I am now called mystery I am 120 I I am a proxy so I don't age (physically or mentally) I was always fascinated and could see creepy pastas the first one I met was Slender man when I was six years old the night I had become nineteen I had met my soon to be bff/kb Jeff the infamous killer he tried to kill me little did he know I had my pencil(my weapon of choice when it's disguised) he had already "taken care" of my family except for my little sister shh he is coming this way I'm not "going to sleep" time to fight back I grabbed my pencil and slowly got out of my window I climbed on to the roof I could hear him checking my room he was so angry not to see me in my bed ha ha you should have heard him it was hilarious he then noticed my window was open and decided to investigate I noticed there was someone down in the bushes it was eyeless Jack he was relaying info to Jeff I could see trying to climb up here, here we are Jeff the infamous killer vs. a young seer Jeff: kid you have made it harder than it should be me: how about we make a deal if I win you two go back from where you came from and if I lose you get to kill me and EJ gets my kidneys deal Jeff/EJ: deal! Me: well then I hope your ready*changes my pencil to its scythe form*(my weapon in attack mode) come at me*runs at him* Jeff: nice try kid *shadow walks* me: why not stop being coward and fight me like a real man instead of some dog with their tail between their legs


End file.
